


Fantasy #810

by weilongfu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Getting together happens somewhere in there, Kind of creepy!Suyama?, M/M, Maybe minor dubcon?, Sakaeguchi has a lot of fantasies, Smut, Suyama finds out about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Sakaeguchi has a little secret. Or rather, a massive collection of secrets. All of them are his fantasies, things he wishes would happen between him and one of his teammates. It's just a shame that the target of his fantasies finds out. (Or is it?)Written for the Oofuri LJ Kink Meme back in 2010/2011.
Relationships: Sakaeguchi Yuuto/Suyama Shouji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fantasy #810

**Author's Note:**

> According to the copy I saved on my hard drive, I made this note when I filled the kink meme prompt:  
> "So after having written this, does Suyama + kimoi = kimoyama? I think it gets there for a point." Which alludes back to the point where kimoi was sort of short hand for "creepy"? Is kimoi still used this way? 
> 
> Also, remember, saliva is not good replacement for lube. Use a condom. And always have enthusiastic consent. Past me had a lot to learn, okay?

“It felt like he was burning. Suyaki’s hand was large, rough, and warm as it traveled up Sakegachi’s back, tracing obscure patterns that sent shivers down his spine. But the faint tingles of pleasure did not light any sparks. They were comfortable and happy, enjoying the quiet away from the team. No worrying about Ahi and Mizushi and their (not so) subtle flirting and Hanato wasn’t yelling at Tajimo to keep his pants on (in public). Sakegachi let out a soft sigh.

‘Enjoying the alone time?’ Suyaki asked in a soft rumble, his hand was now simply rubbing. Sakegachi wondered if he could almost play his cards right for a back massage.

‘Mmm… I’d enjoy it more if…’

And before Sakegachi could finish the thought he was on his stomach with his shirt pushed up and those warm, rough hands were massaging in earnest earning Suyaki a sigh from the smaller boy.

‘Read you like a book…’

‘Ngh… mmm… I can’t help it; you’re good at thissss…’

A small laugh was offered in Sakegachi’s ear as-“

“Ok class it’s time to begin. All stand!”

Sakaeguchi quickly slammed his black notebook shut, standing up at the same time. A quick look around from the corner of his eyes proved that no one has observed his secret writings. As they sat down after bowing to the teacher, Sakaeguchi spared a passing glance at Suyama before blushing softly. No, it definitely would not do for anyone to notice.

Lunch rolled around and Sakaeguchi found himself barely remembering to eat a mouthful of rice as he continued writing. It was his only escape, his only release. After all… Sakaeguchi sighed as he stared wistfully up into the bright blue autumn sky, Suyama wouldn’t like him that way ever. So all his fantasies of the short stop would just have to run their course as he wrote.

The only problem was that he couldn’t stop writing.

It was the third notebook that month alone that Sakaeguchi found himself filling, and as it was, it was nearly full. Each notebook was numbered and marked with the month and year and carefully hidden in the back of his closet. Each notebook was full to bursting of scenarios, fantasies, passion, and love.

But they could never be seen. Not by anyone. Sakaeguchi hugged the black notebook to his chest. Despite being a “cure” he only fell deeper. Each story gave him a chance to hope, to dream, and more reasons to glance at his crush. For research purposes of course.

Sakeguchi was about to add the finishing touches, a beautiful climax to his latest story, when the roof door slammed open followed by Mizutani and Izumi. In surprise, Sakaeguchi flung his notebook into the air.

“Ah Sakaeguchi, your notebook!” Mizutani called out.

Sakaeguchi nearly dived over the edge of the school to retrieve it as it fell before Izumi pulled him back. “Idiot! It’s a notebook! It’ll survive the fall! Go down and get it after lunch!” Izumi yelled as he pulled the struggling vice captain back from doom.

“No! I can’t- That- But I… AGH!”

And with the anguished yell, Sakaeguchi grabbed the rest of his things and bolted down the stairs to retrieve his fallen book of fantasies. Mizutani and Izumi watched him run with the speed of a man possessed before looking at the notebook lying innocently in the schoolyard.

“Maybe he has a big test today?” Mizutani asked.

Izumi only shrugged and proceeded to eat his bento, reminding himself that Sakaeguchi wasn’t going to kill himself over a notebook. Hopefully.

Suyama had been chatting with some of the other students when he noticed Sakaeguchi running down the hall like someone was about to die. He peeked his head out the doorway, watching the shorter boy run, particularly enjoying the view. Not that he’d tell anyone. However, it wasn’t like Sakaeguchi to run like that during lunch unless something serious had happened and after excusing himself, Suyama followed, if only to provide some support if needed.

It appeared unnecessary as Sakaeguchi ran out to collect a black notebook from the ground, dusting it off and flipping through it to see if any damage was done. Suyama did wonder why such a huge sigh of relief was given though. It was an interesting turn of events and curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Such actions were not normal Sakaeguchi behavior, at least according to Suyama’s through… observations. Perhaps the notebook was worth looking into after all.

After afternoon practice, Suyama attempted to look less shady and conspicuous than he felt. Everyone was still outside, cooling down. Suyama had feigned sick so he could run into the club room before everyone. He felt a little guilty, but finding out something new about Sakaeguchi was hard to pass up. With little difficulty, Suyama popped the lock on Sakaeguchi’s locker.

“Notebook notebook… Ah here it is…”

Suyama paused before opening it. Was he really willing to open it? Betray Sakaeguchi’s trust? Was whatever powerful secret it contained worth losing the friendship?

Suyama didn’t have a chance to contemplate further as he heard approaching steps and voices. He quickly shut the locker and locked it safely before bolting to his locker and changing, the black notebook safely tucked away into his book bag. Sakaeguchi came in, laughing about some joke Tajima had just spouted before opening his locker. He didn’t even notice a difference.

The next morning found Sakaeguchi and Suyama in different states. Sakaeguchi was antsy; he hadn’t been able to finish his latest story or even look in his notebook. His father had called later that night stating that he had to stay at the office, so Sakaeguchi was left to look after his younger brother as well as finish his homework. Suyama on the other hand had run home to read the pilfered notebook.

The minute he had read the first few lines, Suyama nearly went into shock. Sakaeguchi was writing about them! Barely veiled through changing syllables in names, Suyama read through the night about Sakaeguchi’s fantasies of the two of them together. Some sweet, some sad, and some so incredibly erotic, Suyama found himself hard and aching for release multiple times through the night. He would have never guessed Sakaeguchi was a sucker for back massages, or that the inside of his thighs were sensitive. But the notebook was proof, it was a push he needed. Suyama would be a coward no longer. Sakaeguchi was going to be his.

But first, he needed to get the notebook back in Sakaeguchi’s hands without him noticing it had ever been gone. There were still fifteen minutes before homeroom started and Suyama intended to use them wisely. Sakaeguchi was currently distracted; one of their classmates was asking him a question about the math homework they had been assigned last night. Suyama coolly slid into a seat next to the second baseman. Sakaeguchi offered a small smile before going back into the minor math discussion.

Quietly, Suyama slipped the tome back into Sakaeguchi’s bag. Just as he was about to make his escape, Sakaeguchi noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Ah! Did you need something Suyama?”

“Ah er… Yeah! Can I borrow an eraser really quick? I need to adjust something on my English homework…” ‘Smooth, now let’s work with the situation.’

Sakaeguchi quickly produced the soft pink piece of rubber and Suyama took it, taking care to brush fingers with him. Sakaeguchi seemed to turn a bit pink and Suyama decided it was time to up the ante. He rested a hand on Sakaeguchi’s thigh, just above the knee, his fingertips applying gentle pressure on the inside of the leg before he leaned in a little closer to look Sakaeguchi in the eye.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Suyama said with a smile. He gripped Sakaeguchi’s thigh a little before making a subtle stroke upwards before leaving.

Sakaeguchi shivered. ‘That so did not happen! How would he know about…’ Sakaeguchi quickly checked his bag; the black notebook was there, looking deviously innocent. ‘It’s safe, Suyama can’t know… Can he?’

The rest of the day was an interesting string of occurrences for Sakaeguchi. Suyama was surprisingly attentive. A curry bread from the lunchroom at break (and apparently a bartered cupcake from Hamada), a milk drink from the vending machine before practice (his favorite, strawberry), and after meditation, Suyama asked if it would be ok to come over since it was Friday. Sakaeguchi rapidly agreed, it wasn’t often the two of them had time to hang out. Plus his father would be out working late, his sister left yesterday on a three day school trip to Kyoto for some history lesson, and his brother had a sleepover.

The more Sakaeguchi thought about it, the more odd the day seemed. Suyama’s attentiveness, the convenient displacement of family, it almost sounded like one of the stories he’d written in his book. However Suyama wasn’t about to start giving him hickies or massaging the insides of his thighs with his-

Sakaeguchi rapidly dropped the thoughts as Hanai threw the ball at him. Now was not the time to imagine Suyama’s hot mouth on his chest, nibbling on his nipples while his fingers-

Face burning, Sakaeguchi quickly passed the ball down towards Mihashi. Why wouldn’t his fantasies stay down? What was going on? Was he that giddy from the slightly more than friendly attention Suyama had showed him already? So he bought his favorite foods for him, this was not about to play out like fantasy #874! Or was it fantasy #763? No, it couldn’t have been #763, that one involved whipped cream and other ice cream toppings.

Practice seemed to drag on forever for the distracted vice captain, but relief came quickly after both Suyama and Sakaeguchi changed and started their walk to the Sakaeguchi residence. Suyama seemed to tease him with a warm casual arm around his shoulders or the occasional brush of their thighs from the close proximity. Sakaeguchi couldn’t withhold his shivers and Suyama would only pull him closer, asking him if he was cold. Sakaeguchi failed to stutter out a response and Suyama simply pulled off his jacket and draped it around the other boy.

Sakaeguchi mumbled thanks as Suyama laughed and returned his arm to its previous position. Pulling the sides of the jacket close, Sakaeguchi inhaled Suyama’s scent, a warm and earthy odor with a hint of grass from the field. Being this close, wasn’t it what he’d dreamed of? So why was he blushing like one of the cheer girls? This was an ideal situation! It was time to take advantage, if only his legs didn’t feel like jello with every whiff of air off Suyama’s jacket. Sakaeguchi shivered again. He was doomed.

“Are you really still cold after all that?” Suyama asked, pulling Sakaeguchi closer. “Maybe I should find another way to keep you warm,” he murmured into Sakaeguchi’s ear, the breath hot and sensual on the skin.

“Ah… HOME! I mean uh we’re here!” Sakaeguchi stumbled over himself to run to the door after his exclamation. What was Suyama doing?! Talking like that? The last time he had talked like that was from fantasy #840 and after that he had slipped his hands into his pants and- wait… Why were there extra hands in his pants at that moment?

Sakaeguchi looked down and found Suyama’s hands in his pockets before his face lit up burning bright red. Before he could ask, Suyama’s hands removed themselves and dangled something shiny and metallic in front of Sakaeguchi’s face.

“Your keys Sakaeguchi. I hope you don’t intend to keep me out here in the cold forever,” Suyama laughed.

“Yes! I mean no! I mean- yeah let me just-“ Sakaeguchi cursed himself for sounding like Mihashi for a second as he opened the door, letting Suyama in before kicking off his shoes. “Make yourself comfortable upstairs, I’ll make some tea!”

Suyama shouted some sort of agreement before Sakaeguchi heard steps heading up the staircase. He slowly breathed in and out, he had to calm down, there was no way Suyama was being so forward. “Coincidence Yuuto, that’s all it is. Coincidence.”

The kettle whistled and Sakaeguchi poured off the boiling water, breathing in the steam in an attempt to relax. “Right, I can do this. We’re just hanging out. It’s just a night with the guys… Only it’s one guy… And my house is empty… And he’s in my bed and oh geez I can’t do this!”

Hands shaking, teacups rattling on the tray, Sakaeguchi made his way up the steps. “Hey sorry I kept you waiting so-“

“Oh don’t worry about it. I forgot how nice your bed is.” Suyama lay back in Sakaeguchi’s bed, the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

“Gaaahhh… I mean uh yeah! So what did you want to do?” Sakaeguchi busied himself with setting down the tray, pouring tea, ANYTHING to distract from the fact that Suyama’s collarbone was on display and all he wanted to do was lick it and nibble and beg him to touch him because his pants were getting tight and oh god now hands were rubbing his shoulders…

‘Wait wha-‘

“Wow Sakaeguchi, you’re so tense. Your shoulders are all tight, are you feeling ok?” Suyama murmured not unlike how he did on the street. “Here let me help…” Strong thumbs dug into Sakaeguchi’s back and he could scarcely stifle a moan. It was a criminal weakness; this was a felony! It wasn’t fair! “Come on, lay down, it’ll be easier.”

Sakaeguchi floated as if he were in a dream. He barely realized that he was now shirtless in bed, only focused on how earth shatteringly amazing Suyama was at massage, or maybe he was just that sensitive, or maybe it was BECAUSE it was Suyama that he was that sensitive, or the possibilities were endless. Everything felt warm, amazing, and suddenly there was a tugging at his hips. Sakaeguchi pulled out of his haze only to look up at Suyama from over his shoulder.

“Huh…”

“Hey Yuuto, take off your pants, I can’t reach your lower back properly. “

“My pants..?”

Suyama laughed. “Yes Yuuto your pants. See this part here?” Suyama stroked along the edge of the waistband and skin, Sakaeguchi shivered. “I can’t properly massage past that. Come on, I’m trying to help you ya know.”

Barely recognizing that Suyama was now being informal (‘Holy shit why does my name sound so erotic when he says it?!’) Sakaeguchi fumbled his limp arms under himself to attempt to unbutton his pants. With a groan of frustration coming from Sakaeguchi, Suyama reached under to help, not so discretely brushing his hands across the flat stomach and heat between Sakaeguchi’s legs before popping the button and pulling down the zipper.

“Wow, it looks like you’re tense there too… Should I help you out some more, Yuuto?” Suyama’s voice was getting deeper or was that a figment of imagination.

Sakaeguchi couldn’t tell anymore because the lines between fantasy #810 and reality were blurring far too well, and without wanting to disrupt the lovely dream haze, Sakaeguchi merely mumbled consent and pushed his pants down lower, revealing his plain dark boxer shorts. Suyama wordlessly approved by pulling down and off the offending piece of cloth. Sakaeguchi sighed in enjoyment as the back rub continued, the occasional fingertips stroking his sides tickled slightly, but it was still wonderful.

An annoying pull back to consciousness was the second tug on his waist, this time, Suyama pulled at his boxers. Sakaeguchi merely lifted his hips up in consent yet again and Suyama smiled at how complacent he was as he pulled them off too. Putting an arm underneath the pliant body, Suyama pulled Sakaeguchi up, ass in the air before draping himself over his back, hands caressing down his chest, soft moans his response.

“Hey Yuuto, where do you want me to work next? Here…” He stroked over the rigid flesh between Sakaeguchi’s legs. “Or maybe I should massage you here…” A finger circled the tight opening of Sakaeguchi’s behind. “What will it be Yuuto?”

“Haaahhh… Suyama… Wha…”

“Hey… Still calling me Suyama after all this? You know what my name is. Say it Yuuto.”

And Sakaeguchi wanted to. Oh god he wanted to. But it was so HARD! Suyama’s hands were everywhere, stroking his body, and then suspiciously wet fingers were prodding there and Sakaeguchi could only shudder.

“Sh-sh-sho- ungh… Haaa”

Suyama clicked his tongue as his index finger breached the first ring of muscle, causing Sakaeguchi to moan again. “You know that’s not my name Yuuto. Maybe I should make you say it or I’ll punish you.” As the first finger squirmed, the second began to prod. “So what’s my name Yuuto? Won’t you say it for me? I want to hear it.”

“Shou-gah…” It was an unfair advantage to Suyama’s favor that he had just inserted his middle finger and began scissoring the two inside Sakaeguchi. At least that was Sakaeguchi’s minute thought process as he tried to gather the mental acuity to say his name. “Sho-oouuu…”

“Now now that’s three times you couldn’t say it Yuuto, I guess I will punish you after all,” Suyama whispered right in Sakaeguchi’s ear as he managed to just stroke against the fleshy bump inside that indicated Sakaeguchi’s prostate. Sakaeguchi could only wordlessly cry in response. “You’re going to have to get it wet Yuuto.”

The world spun for a moment as Sakaeguchi was turned and suddenly realized, with belated interest, that he was facing Suyama’s cock. The only other thought in his head was, 'When did he get naked?!'

“Go on Yuuto, taste it,” Suyama encouraged as he rubbed Sakaeguchi’s back.

Sakaeguchi tentatively reached out to grasp Suyama’s hips, as if he touched too hard, the dream would break and he’d be back to writing all this out in his notebook again. But the flesh was firm and warm beneath his hands and the precum dripping from Suyama’s dick was sweet yet salty with each lick so it had to be real. Grasping the base, Sakaeguchi moved forward to envelop the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, doing the things he’d only dreamed of.

“Ah, ngh, that’s it Yuuto…” Suyama bent further, reaching to stroke between Sakaeguchi’s cheeks again. “Get all of it wet or it’s going to hurt.”

Sakaeguchi moaned around Suyama’s flesh, hoping to all gods he was doing it all right. He’d taken most of it in his mouth but Suyama was huge, he’d known it, seen it in the showers, but how was it gonna fit anywhere?! But Suyama wasn’t rushing him and at least he was still touching him despite this being “punishment” but Sakaeguchi’s own erection ached for touch and so that was punishment enough.

Suyama himself, despite being outwardly calm, was a torrent of unease inside. Sakaeguchi was so willing, Suyama wondered just how long he’d been dreaming of all this. And if he’d never read the notebook, he’d have never known. He’d have left one of his good friends, his soon to be lover in pain. Would he ever have confessed?

“Ungh… haaa…” Sakaeguchi moaned around Suyama, hoping to get the message across that he wanted more.

Suyama stepped back, pulling Sakaeguchi’s head off his dick, strings of saliva and precum linking the two. Sakaeguchi was gasping for air, eyes half lidded, mouth swollen and red from the vigorous activity. Suyama pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined and Sakaeguchi managed the motor response for moving his arms around Suyama’s neck. The two soon broke, gasping for air.

“I love you Yuuto,” Suyama said, cupping Sakaeguchi’s cheek. “I really do.”

“S-s-shouji…” Sakaeguchi whispered in between breaths.

“Ah… You finally said it huh?” Suyama tilted his head down, their foreheads touching. “It sounds so nice when you say it. Can you say it again? Please?”

“Shouji… I love you too…” Sakaeguchi said as he tilted upwards for another kiss.

Suyama indulged him, hands on Sakaeguchi’s hips now, rubbing the barely visible hipbones before grasping his ass again, causing a mix of a yelp and a moan. Sakaeguchi pressed himself closer, trying to rub his neglected erection against Suyama, his thighs, his abs, anything for friction, leaving wet sticky trails as proof of his arousal.

“Are you ready?” Suyama whispered when the broke for air again. “Should I put it in?”

“Ngh… Yes… Please Shouji…”

Suyama sat down with his legs parted, Sakaeguchi in his lap. Lifting Sakaeguchi, he positioned him over his dick and began to lower him slowly. Sakaeguchi winced slightly with discomfort, prompting Suyama to kiss him again as he continued the downward pull. It was hot and tight, but Suyama was waiting for Sakaeguchi to feel good before anything else. As Sakaeguchi sunk down, Suyama didn’t need to support him as much and so as he kissed, he stroked soft skin, the rigid erection that had not waned, ticklish sides, which only caused moans instead of laughter, and hoped to god he wasn’t hurting him.

Slowly but surely Suyama was fully inside Sakaeguchi and was testing his restraint, trying not to move. But he could not help the need to adjust his hips, causing him to shift and brush against Sakaeguchi’s prostate, sending bursts of pleasure and causing him to rock in his lap.

“Aahh… Do that again… Shouji… Please…”

“Easy Yuuto, now just lift up and…”

Sakaeguchi managed to start lifting himself, Suyama guiding with his hands and they began a slow and steady rhythm, Suyama remembering to cant his hips a bit to just barely brush against the sensitive spots. Sakaeguchi leaned down for another kiss, just to stop his own moaning, throat going hoarse and dry. And when they broke Suyama attacked his neck with tiny kisses and bites, leaving small bruises in his wake.

Despite how slow they moved, both were still inexperienced and before Sakaeguchi could truly enjoy the situation, Suyama came deep inside him with a cry, falling forward and squishing Sakaeguchi into the mattress.

“Ngh… Yuuto…” Suyama moaned as he withdrew. Sakaeguchi whimpered at the motion, clutching at his shoulders, trying to get him to stay inside, feeling unsatisfied.

“Shouji… Please… I can’t… I need…”

“It’s ok… I’m gonna take care of you, it won’t happen like that again, but this might.”

Suyama’s fingers penetrated Sakaeguchi yet again, the wet noises embarrassed and continued to arouse the vice captain. The searing hot mouth that had kissed Sakaeguchi before was now leaving it’s mark on sensitive thighs as the remaining hand stroked the aching hardness between his legs. Sakaeguchi shivered uncontrollably.

“Haaa… It’s sooo goood…” moaned Sakaeguchi. “I can’t hold it…”

Suyama paused in his work to kiss Sakaeguchi softly. “Don’t. I want to see you let go.”

And with a slick twist of Suyama’s wrist, Sakaeguchi came undone. Crying out loudly for him, for god, for everyone, and although it felt like it was eternity, moments later Sakaeguchi came back to himself, blushing furiously, unable to meet Suyama’s eyes as he withdrew his hands, wiping them off on a stray t-shirt.

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing… I can’t believe I just yelled like that… Oh god I can’t go out in public…”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Suyama said gently, turning Sakaeguchi’s head to look at him. “I like knowing that you enjoyed it. It’s my first time doing all this too you know. So you’re vocal, it’s ok Yuuto. I love you.”

“I-I love you too. So much… But it’s still embarrassing!” Sakaeguchi cried as he tried to bury his face into his pillow.

Suyama chuckled before he settled himself down next to Sakaeguchi, uncaring of the mess of a bed before pulling him close and starting to doze, just barely remembering to rub Sakaeguchi’s back, just like he wrote.

“Mmm… Hey Shouji… What made you decide to do all this now?” Sakaeguchi just barely managed to mumble out. He was tired, sated, and the hand on his back, that had started everything, was lulling him to sleep.

“Uh… How about I let you know when you tell me how it ends.”

“Wha? How what ends?”

“The fantasy of yours? The one you were mumbling about? I think you said #810 earlier?”

Sakaeguchi buried his head into Suyama’s chest, trying to hide his tomato red face. “Oh god I can’t believe I said that. Oh god you’ll kill me.”

Suyama laughed and just pulled Sakaeguchi closer before kissing the crown of his head while he still bemoaned some fate or another. They’d get around the details later. For now, Sakaeguchi couldn’t have written a better ending if he tried in Suyama’s honest opinion.


End file.
